Clan:The Kingdom of Sparta/Weekly Bulletin
The Weekly Bulletins will be posted every Sunday about the past week and what to look forward to in the upcoming week. Sunday June 10th, 2011 ~As of 7/10/11, Sparta will be much stricter with ranks. Ranks will be regulated daily to make sure everyone gets the rank they deserve. A new system of Jobs will be applied, as a supplement to help gain ranks and help the clan. Jobs will NOT be given out, they must be asked for. Do not expect to get a rank from doing one job. Jobs only are to show a steady ammount of hardwork and dedication for the clan. More detail and a list of jobs will can be found here. ~Tomorrow, the signups for the first Spartan Olympics will end. Unfortunately there was not as large of a turnout as I had hoped, but it is our first, leaving much room to improve. The events will start Monday, 7/11/11. The skilling part of the olympics has been eliminated due to the fact that only one person signed up. The Champion will be announced in one week. ~As many of you know, the Clan Citadels is going to revolutionize how clans work. I am looking forward to growing our citadel to the greatest it can be. However, we should be recruiting more P2P members, so we have a more successful Citadel. I recomend all current p2p members work their best to get new members, as that will be one of the jobs that will help you be ranked. ~Lastly, Isidore and I have been working on a Spartan Movie that we plan to post on youtube. This has given me the idea that we could create many RS films to post on youtube. If anyone has any ideas for a film, or would like to participate in one, please contact King Spence. Sunday June 17th, 2011 ~Kicking inactive members- May of you may have realized the drastic change in clan members recently. That is due to the fact that as of today, we have a Zero Tolerance for inactive players. If you plan to go on a break, you must inform myself, or post on the forum. ~Combat Level 60 Requirement- New recruits myst be lvl 60 or above. ~Official Military Training- All members lvl 50-70 will go through military training. When a clanmate reaches combat level 70, they will be given a test to see if they have what it takes to join the military. The Agoge includes daily meetings which must be attended at least once a week by each clan member in the agoge. These meetings will be held at different times each day to assure that each clan member has the oppertunity to attend as many meetings as possible. These meetings will be no longer than 30 minutes, and topics discussed will include: Training Check-Up, Battle Tactics, equiptment check (possibly), and tips on being the best Spartan warrior and passing the final test. ~New Ranking- Recently, almost all members have been ranked as recruit in order to for everyone to be re-ranked in a spot they diserve. Job Applications must be posted on the forum. Training is no longer considered a job. ~Clan Bank/Taxes- I will be speaking with the High council and many admins about what they think about clan taxes and a clan bank. If clan taxes become active, it will be a weekly tax of 10% of your income. It will be 100% based on the honor system, as I will truly not know how much money you have made. The clan taxes will be put twards purchasing supplies such as armor, food and potions. As well as saved up for monthly drop parties to conclude our Olympics. Bank statements will be released weekly to inform the clan what our current financial situation is. I will also be keeping an excel spreadsheet of which members pay and how much they pay. In order to keep everyone assured that their money was not put to waste, anyone can view the bank/ excel spreadsheet. ~Oue Elite forum is shut down until further notice. ~We recently joined a Union known as The Empire. We will be looking for military officers, financial workers, and intelligence workers. Please contact me at KingSpence96@gmail.com if you are interested. Wednesday June 27th, 2011 ~The Clan Bank if finalized: Any member can donate anthing to the clan bank and it is 100% optional. The Clan Bank is kept track by our Bank tab on our forum, where you can see who donated what and how much it costs. When someone donates to the clan bank, they will be able to take out the price equivalent they put in plus 5% more after a 5 day period. ex. If somone puts in 100k, after five days they will be able to borrow 105k worth of items. ~Military Squads: Deathit55 and SpartanKyleb are our first Junior Officers. Once their squads of 10 people are filled, I will be selecting another Junior officer. Once we have five squads, I will be appointing one Senior Officer. ~The Elite Forum is back up, and it is necessary to apply if you wish to rank up. ~We recently joined a Union known as The Empire. We will be looking for military officers, financial workers, and intelligence workers. Please contact me at KingSpence96@gmail.com if you are interested. ~Clan Citadels: Yesterday, July 26th 2011 was the release of the Clan Citadels. It overjoys me to state that in the first day, we reached almost 50% of the recource cap, and had over 20 members visit the citadel. Props to Ajax the Gr8 who spent the most time chopping wood. Category:the Kingdom of Sparta Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:Featured Clans